1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner angle or piece for a miter joint for corners of window or door frames.
2. Prior Art
Miter joints have found extensive use in interconnecting perpendicularly arranged frame members as in windows or doors. Ends of the frame members are beveled at an angle of 45.degree. and mated with each other. The mitered ends are secured together typically by a corner angle fixed to the ends of the frame members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,621, issued May 28, 1974 shows a simple form of corner angle for connecting door frames together. The corner angle disclosed is an L-shaped clip held in a clip raceway formed on the frame members. The clip is made of a flat thin plate that cannot withstand excessive loads imposed thereon.
Another form of corner angle that has been used for joining window frames is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,054, issued Jan. 1, 1974. This corner angle comprises a single piece channel member made from spring steel. The angle has a pair of legs insertable into openings in the beveled ends of the window frames. The corner angle, when attached, forms a tight fit with the frame members. With this structure, however, dimensional tolerance for the openings must be held to a minumum to allow the angle legs to be inserted adequately. Further, the angle form needs to be highly accurate, and its fabrication is a relatively complicated task.